Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP006
Treść Mimo iż Oreburg City jest niemalże rzut beretem od Jubilife City, to bohaterom dość długo zajęła przeprawa przez drogę 203, a to za sprawą Marcepana, który praktycznie całą drogę narzekał i próbował przekonać dziewczyny, że to kiepski pomysł na pierwszą salę. - Narzekasz gorzej niż moja matka, kiedy ma okres... - Kara westchnęła rozdzierająco i popatrzyła na chłopaka zimno. - A jesteś facetem... - Bo ja nie.. nie lubię tego miasta i już. - chłopak napuszył się i zmrużył oczy. - Oj tam. Idziemy tam tylko na chwilę, na walkę twoją oraz Kary i zaraz idziemy dalej.. - powiedziała pewnie Honorata, mimo iż nie widziało jej się spanie na otwartej przestrzeni albo w kopalni. Trener odburknął coś niewyraźnego, ale niemiłego w stronę koordynatorki, jednak już się więcej nie odzywał. ~*~ Reszta przeprawy przez drogę 203 minęła bohaterom w nieprzyjemnej ciszy przerywanej jedynie szumem wiatru oraz trzaskającymi gałązkami. Marcepan szedł nieco dalej za towarzyszkami, obmyślając, jak się wywinąć od wejścia do Oreburgha. Nim jednak zdążył obmyślić plan, razem z dziewczynami staną przed bramą do Oreburgha. To nie była zwykła brama, to była część wielkiej kopalni, z której owo miasto słynęło. Niestety, obecnie brama była zatłoczona przez górników, którzy przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego. Chłopak już chciał zaproponować towarzyszkom odwrót, Kara hardo podeszła do jednego z górników. - Przepraszam, ale co się stało? - Część szybów zawaliła się i zarówno wejście jak i wyjście z miasta zostało zablokowane.. - mężczyzna splunął za lewe ramię. - Najgorsze jest to, że spora część ludzi i Pokemonów utknęła w środku... Nim dziewczyna chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, z okolic bramy wydobył się bardzo głośny huk i cała ziemia się zatrzęsła. Po kilku sekundach z zasypanego wejścia wyłonił się Onix, a razem z nim grupa ludzi. Dzięki Pokemonowi brama stała otworem. - Dobra, teraz albo nigdy. - trenerka złapała swoich przyjaciół za łokcie i nie zważając na ludzi ich otaczających, ruszyła prosto do wejścia. ~*~ - Może.. jednak.. trzeba było.. poczekać aż.. uprzątną.. trochę... - Oh, no co ty nie powiesz?! Kara uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco w stronę towarzyszy, którzy patrzyli na nią zdenerwowani. W wyniku zawalenia się kilku szybów, cały kompleks zmienił się w wielki labirynt, pełny ślepych zaułków i dziur. Właśnie z jednej dziur Marcepan pomagał wygramolić się Honoracie, podczas gdy Kara stała na rozdrożu dwóch tuneli. Mimo iż część oświetlenia wciąż działało, bohaterowie musieli użyć pomocy Chimchara i jego płomienia, by widzieć cokolwiek. - Oj no, ale jesteśmy coraz bliżej! - dziewczyna odwróciła się w ich stronę. - Czuję to, a mnie intuicja raczej rzadko zawodzi. - Ale dziury nie przewidziałaś.. - koordynatorka prychnęła i otrzepała się z ziemi oraz kurzu. - Przewidziałam.. ale nie chcieliście mnie słuchać. - trenerka westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę tuneli. - Idziemy prawym. - A czemu nie lewym? - Honorata podeszła do dziewczyny i wskazała na lewy tunel. - Nie nie nie, idziemy prawym. - Kara popatrzyła na nią twardo i wskazała na prawy tunel. Marcepan patrzył to na jedną dziewczynę to na drugą, po czym spojrzał na Chimchara i westchnął. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak z głębi prawego tunelu wydobył się huk i krzyki ludzi oraz Pokemonów. Kara spojrzała triumfalnie na towarzyszy i całą grupą pobiegli w stronę hałasu. W stosunkowo szybkim czasie dotarli do źródła krzyków, gdzie zobaczyli sporą ilość ludzi oraz Pokemonów, głównie kamiennych. Przed nimi była wielka, oczywiście zawalona kamieniami, brama z napisem "Oreburgh City", a zaraz przy niej jakiś wysoki górnik i dziewczyna. Kara podeszła bliżej tłumu i przyglądnęła się dziewczynie, jednak zaraz ją poznała i po blond kolorze włosów i po uczepionym jej ramiona Starlym. - A kogo to moje oczy widzą! - trenerka zawołała do dziewczyny, przyciągając jej uwagę. - Kara, Honorata, Marcepan! - Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się w stronę bohaterów i do nich podbiegła razem ze Starly. - Widzę, że nie tylko my mamy problem z dostaniem się do lidera.. i ogólnie całego miasta.. - koordynatorka westchnęła i spojrzała na zawaloną bramę. - Rozmawiałam właśnie z jednym z górników i powiedział, że powiadomił już lidera sali Oreburgha i obiecał na tyle pomóc od zewnętrznej strony bramy, by od naszej strony dało się łatwo utorować przejście. - blond włosa wyjaśniła pokrótce cały plan i odwróciła się do górnika, który pokazał gestem ręki, że wszystko gotowe. - Świetnie! Dalej, Buizel! Z Pokeballa dziewczyny wyskoczyła pomarańczowa wydra z żółtym pęcherzem wokół szyi oraz rozdwojonym ogonem. Buizel popatrzył na Lukrecję, a na jej skinienie głowy otoczył się wodą i Strumieniem Wody wleciał w zawalone przejście. Wniósł się straszny huk i chmura kurzu przysłoniła wszystkim zebranym pole widzenia. Po chwilku sekundach zaczęły docierać do nich nikłe promienie słońca, a kurz rozwiał się ukazując otwartą bramę, a w niej Buizela oraz dużo większego od niego, niebiesko-szarego dinozaura. Wszyscy zebrani na widok ów Pokemona krzyknęli, ale nie ze strachu, ale z euforii, po czym rzucili się do wyjścia. Bohaterowie razem z Lukrecją wyszli na praktycznie szarym końcu, przy czym blond włosa podeszła do swojego Pokemona i schowała go do Pokeballa. Tymczasem Marcepan popatrzył nieco zestresowany na Pokemona dinozaura, który również mierzył go wzrokiem. Nim jednak chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć, w ich stronę nadbiegł wysoki mężczyzna z kaskiem górniczym na głowie i kamizelce z krótkimi rękawami. - Rampardos, udał... - mężczyzna natychmiast przeniósł wzrok z Pokemona na bohaterów i zatrzymał go na Marcepanie. Kara pierwszy raz widziała, żeby jakiś człowiek w tak krótkim czasie przeszedł z zadowolenia, na szczery szok, a następnie na równie szczere zdenerwowanie. - MARCEPAN?! - U-umhhh... - chłopak przełkną ślinę i opuścił głowę. - Cz-cześć.. kuzynie... ~*~ - NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE TY I ROARK JESTEŚCIE RODZINĄ! I W DODATKU NAM O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ! Lukrecja z jednoczesnym strachem jak i podziwem obserwowała wybuch złości u Honoraty, mając tylko nadzieję, że od tych wrzasków jakieś skamieniałe Pokemony się nie obudzą. Cała grupa wylądowała w poczekalni w sali Oreburgha, a w czasie kiedy koordynatorka darła gardło na Marcepana, lider ów sali poszedł na umówioną walkę. - NA MIŁOŚĆ ARCEUSA, PRZESTAŃ SIĘ NA MNIE WYDZIERAĆ! - chłopak nie wytrzymał i wydarł się równie głośno na dziewczynę, tym samym przywołując ją do porządku. - Nie chciałem o tym mówić i tyle! - Marcepan, nie zrozum mnie źle.. i też się tak nie drzyj.. - Kara odeszła od ściany i podeszła do towarzyszy. - Ale co złego jest w powiedzeniu, że jest się rodziną członka Ligi Sinnoh? Albo jakiejkolwiek Ligi Pokemon? - To.. długa historia. - chłopak westchnął i usiadł, przecierając czoło. - Moja matka jest starszą siostrą Byrona, również lidera, ale z Canalave. A Roark jest jego synem, więc analogicznie moim kuzynem. - To wiemy, przejdź do rzeczy. - trenerka nie chciała wywierać na chłopaku presji, ale zaczynał ją denerwować. - No i kilka lat temu trafiłem pod opiekę kuzyna, bo moja matka wyjechała do Hoenn w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. I nie zamierza wracać. - Marcepan zmrużył oczy i westchnął. - Oczywiście, kiedy dowiedziała się, kto został nowym mistrzem Sinnoh, dała kategoryczny zakaz i swojemu bratu i siostrzeńcowi dopuszczenia mnie do rozpoczęcia podróży. Ale... - Ale okazuje się, że jestem kiepskim opiekunem, a twój wujek a mój ojciec nas zabije. Cała czwórka odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, prowadzących na pole bitwy. Najpierw wybiegł z nich jakiś trener, w euforii ściskając swoje pudełko na odznaki, a zaraz po nim pojawił się Roark, który spojrzał twardo na Marcepana, który opuścił wzrok. - Nie żeby coś, ale.. zamierzaliście go tak wstrzymywać od podróży do końca jego życia czy jak? - Lukrecja nie mogła się powstrzymać i popatrzyła nieco niepewnie na lidera. - Do końca życia może nie.. ale na pewno byłoby to lepsze wyjście niż podróż teraz.. - mężczyzna westchnął i zamknął drzwi do pola bitwy. - Nie jestem już dzieckiem, poradzę sobie... - chłopak mruknął cicho, jednak nie na tyle cicho by go nikt nie usłyszał. - Masz dopiero 13 lat! Twoja matka mnie zabije, jeśli coś Ci się stanie! - lider coraz trudniej panował nad emocjami i wydarł się na trenera. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, jeszcze nic mi się nie stało.. - Marcepan wstał i spojrzał hardo na kuzyna. - Dobra, uspokójcie się, bo zaczynacie się zachowywać jak dzieci. - Kara stanęła między jednym a drugim. - Po Marcepanie bym się jeszcze tego spodziewała, ale nie po liderze z długoletnim doświadczeniem, panie Roark. Wszyscy spojrzeli nieco zmieszani na trenerkę, która spoglądała to na trenera, to na lidera. Po chwili westchnęła i odwróciła się z stronę mężczyzny. - Rozumiem, że obiecał pan swojej ciotce, a jego matce, że będzie go pan pilnował, ale takie zabranianie mu wyruszenia w pierwszą podróż też nie jest dobre. Nie jest tak głupi, jaki się może wydawać. - dziewczyna zignorowała obraźliwe prychnięcie trenera. - I teraz ja panu obiecuję, że razem z Honoratą będziemy pilnować, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Nastała dość długa cisza, przepełniona wymienianiem wzroku między wszystkimi zgromadzonymi. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu to był zegar odmierzający powoli czas, a dopiero po jakimś czasie ogólna cisza została przerwana przez długie westchnięcie Roarka. - Zgoda.. co nie zmienia faktu, że muszę powiadomić ojca oraz ciotkę o "zmianie" planów i ich jakoś do tego przekonać. - mężczyzna poszedł w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę iść uleczyć Pokemony do Centrum Pokemon. - Ej, ale ty serio masz tyle lat? - kiedy lider wyszedł, Lukrecja zbliżyła się do Marcepana. - Wielkie halo, co z tego, że jestem najmłodszy z naszej grupy.. - chłopak napuszył się i usiadł. - Ale teraz boję się wyprawy do Canalave.. Kuzyn to jeszcze nic, ale wujek to twardy zawodnik... - Marcepan, na litość Arceusa, dopiero co zaczęliśmy podróż, a ty już o niemalże początku Ligi snujesz teorie. - Kara zaśmiała się z cicha i poklepała go po ramieniu. - I wiek nie ma znaczenia, lepiej wcześnie niż wcale. Chłopak z trudem wykrzesał z siebie uśmiech, po czym cała czwórka zaczęła się się głośno śmiać. ~*~ - Czekajcie, skoro to jest sala kamienna, to ja nie mam szans z Shinxem... Jako, że lider długo nie wracał, to bohaterowie mieli czas by się przygotować do walki. Akuratnie Kara głaskała swojego Shinxa, który oddawał się pieszczotom bez żadnych oporów. Tymczasem Turtwig dziewczyny przyglądał się mu z pewną zazdrością w oczach. - To nie problem, pożyczę Ci swojego Piplupa. - Honorata uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i podała jej Pokeballa z owym Pokemonem. - Ty mi pożyczyłaś Pokemona na pokazy, to ja Ci pożyczę na walkę z liderem. - Dziękuję. - trenerka objęła lekko koordynatorkę w podziękowaniu i popatrzyła na Lukrecję, która karmiła swoją Starly. - A ty pewnie liczysz na swojego Buizela, prawda? - Nie tylko. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Owszem, tym latający jest słaby z Pokemonami kamiennymi, ale Starly jest szybka i mała, więc też sobie poradzi. - No.. ja raczej na walkę sobie poczekam.. - Marcepan chodził w tę i we w tę po pomieszczeniu, po czym zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Honoratę. - Chyba, że pożyczysz mi Glameow... - Pożyczę. Ale kobiety mają pierwszeństwo, więc poczekasz sobie na walkę.. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Roark. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po zebranych i odchrząkną. - Kto chce pierwszy walczyć? - Ja mogę. - nim Kara zareagowała, Lukrecja wstała i pierwsza uniosła rękę. - Więc zapraszam. - mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi wejściowych do pola bitwy i je otworzył. Pole bitwy w sali Oreburgha było wielkią przestrzenią ziemną wypełnioną różnymi kamieniami i głazami. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowały się czterorzędowe trybuny. Roark stanął na wyznaczonym miejscu, a Lukrecja po przeciwnej stronie, reszta natomiast usiadła na trybunach. - Marcepan, będziesz sędzią. - lider zawołał do trenera, który szybko ustawił się na odpowiednim miejscu. - Tak więc rozpoczyna się walka między liderem kamiennej sali w Oreburgh City, Roarkiem, a trenerką z Twinleaf Town, Lukrecją! Walka trwa do pokonania dwóch Pokemonów jednej ze stron, w razie remisu to lider zadecyduje, czy osoba, która go wyzwała na walkę zdobywa odznakę czy walka ma zostać powtórzona! - trener dosłownie wyrecytował całą frazę z pamięci i popatrzył na obie strony walczące. - Możecie zaczynać! - Dalej Onix! - z Pokeballa lidera wyłonił się wielki, kamienny wąż. - Pokaż się Buizel! - po przeciwnej stronie pojawiła się pomarańczowa wydra. - Wodna Broń! - Skrzek! - fala dźwięku, którą wydał z siebie Onix skutecznie cofnęła wodę w stronę Buizela. - Trzaśnięcie! Nim Pokemon kamienny uderzył w Pokemona wydrę, tę otoczyła woda i ruszyła Strumieniem Wody w przeciwnika, skutecznie unikając jego zamachów ogonem. Nim jednak Buizel uderzył w Onixa, ten zatrzymał go Skrzekiem i wywalił na ziemię Trzaśnięciem. Już przygotowywał się do kolejnego Trzaśnięcia, kiedy oberwał Wodnym Pulsem napędzanym Wodną Bronią w głowę, tym samym wywalając się na ziemię. Buizel wykorzystał upadek giganta i ruszył na niego ze Strumieniem Wody, którym przywalił Onixowi prosto w głowę. Jako, że typ kamienny ma marne szanse z atakami wodnymi, Pokemon lidera padł. - Onix niezdolny do dalszej walki, rundę pierwszą wygrywa Lukrecja! - Marcepan zakrzykną, a Roark schował swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Odpocznij. Teraz ty Geodude! - tym razem na polu bitwy pojawił się Pokemon, który miał tylko głowę i wielkie łapy. - Buizel, Wodny Puls! - w łapach wydry powstała kula wody, która zaraz została wystrzelona w stronę przeciwnika. Mimo prędkości z jaką owa kula leciała, Geodude zdążył uniknąć ataku i pomknąć Walcem prosto na Pokemona wydrę, która nie miała tyle szczęścia i oberwała. Nim Buizel odbiegł od przeciwnika, Pokemon kamienny złapał go mocno i wyskoczył do góry oraz rzucił nim prosto w ziemię Seismicznym Wstrząsem. Wodny Pokemon leżąc jeszcze na ziemi strzelił w Geodude Wodną Bronią, z którą zderzyła się Ukryta Siła Pokemona kamiennego. Nim Pokemon lidera wylądował na nowo na ziemi, Buizel zdążył wstać i wystrzelić Strumieniem Wody, jednak znacznie mniejszym niż w czasie walki z Onixem. Był już wyraźnie zmęczony, co wykorzystał Geodude, by zatrzymać go swoimi długimi oraz wielkimi łapami i wyskoczyć z nim do góry i ponownie użyć Seismicznego Wstrząsu, ostatecznie eliminując Pokemona wydrę z walki. - Buizel niezdolny do dalszej walki, drugą rundę wygrywa Roark! - tym razem z okolic trybun wydobyło się głośne "buuuu" wywołane przez Karę w stronę Lukrecji. - Zachowuj się... - Już prawie wygrała jednym Pokemonem. - trenerka od syknęła, ale zamilkła widząc twardy wzrok trenerki. - Powrót Buizel, byłeś świetny. Dalej Starly! - z Pokeballa dziewczyny wyskoczył Pokemon ptak, który wylądował na polu bitwy. - To nie będzie zbyt trudne.. Ukryta Siła! - Geodude wystrzelił w Starly masę żółtych kul. Pokemon ptak wykorzystał swoją zwinność i w mgnieniu oka uniknął Ukrytej Siły, po czym nabierając prędkości manewrował nad Geodudem, by nie dać mu się zaskoczyć i Starly wleciał Powietrznym Asem prosto w plecy przeciwnika,wyrzucając go prosto w skałę. Pokemon kamienny nie pozostał dłużny i używając Walca, zaczął ładować Ukrytą Siłę, którą w czasie turlania się wystrzeliwał w różne strony, nie dając Starlyemu szans na uniki. Kiedy Geodude rzucił się na powoli upadającego Pokemona ptaka, bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy pochwycony Pokemon zniknął, dopiero patrząc w górę zauważył, że Starly używa Podwójnej Drużyny, po czym oryginał zaatakował znienacka Pokemona kamiennego Powietrznym Asem. Nim Geodude zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, otrzymał wiele i bardzo szybkich ciosów i Powietrznym Asem i Szybkim Atakiem. Po jednym z wielu ciosów w plecy od Powietrznego Asa, Pokemon lidera padł wykończony na ziemię. - Geodude niezdolny do dalszej walki, a tym samym Lukrecja wygrywa całą walkę! - Honorata wraz z Karą zaczęły klaskać, podczas gdy Roark schował do Pokeballa swojego Pokemona. - Jesteś naprawdę zawziętą i silną dziewczyną. - mężczyzna podszedł do dziewczyny, która chowała do Pokeballa swojego zmęczonego Pokemona i wyciągną do niej rękę, na której dłoni leżała odznaka węgla. - Z przyjemnością wręczam Ci tę oto odznakę. - Dziękuję bardzo.. i dziękuję za wspaniałą walkę. - Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i przyjęła odznakę, po czym odwróciła się do Kary. - Zaczekasz z walką, aż uleczę swoje Pokemony? - Byleby nie za długo, mam zamiar walczyć jeszcze dzisiaj. - trenerka uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła mocno Pokeballa z Piplupem Honoraty. ~*~ Podczas gdy Lukrecja poszła do Centrum Pokemon uleczyć swoje Pokemony, w innej części budynku sali, grupa dziesięciu naukowców i badaczy skamielin porównywali znalezione skamieliny oraz wyniki badań. Jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął się na swoim krześle i nieco znudzony spojrzał na monitor, na którym mozolnie przemieszczały się cyfry, litery i migały komputerowe sylwetki poszczególnych skamielin i prehistorycznych Pokemonów, które mogły z danych skamielin zostać wybudzone. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie mały, na oko ośmioletni chłopak, trzymający coś za plecami. - H-hej John! - dzieciak wręcz zapiszczał do jednego z naukowców. - Heh.. co jest Sven? - mężczyzna, który wyciągał się na krześle, odwrócił się do chłopca. - Popatrz co znalazłem w kamieniach, które były przy bramie miasta! - chłopak wyciągnął ręce zza pleców i ukazał zaciśnięty w dłoni przedmiot. Ów przedmiot przypominał bursztyn, był jednak dużo większy od przeciętnego bursztynu i twardszy oraz cięższy. John przyjrzał się bliżej znalezisku i poprawił okulary. - To Stary Bursztyn i w dodatku w doskonałym stanie! - mężczyzna próbował Svenowi zabrać przedmiot, ale chłopak schował go do kieszeni. - To nie jest zabawka, oddaj. - Nie. - chłopak nadął policzki i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, nim naukowiec zdążył zareagować. - Nienawidzę, kiedy żona każe mi wziąć go do pracy... - mężczyzna westchnął i pobiegł za chłopakiem. ~*~ - Gotowi do dalszej walki? - Marcepan dosłownie wyrwał Honoratę i Karę z rozmowy i przechylił się w ich stronę z miejsca dla sędziego. - Lukrecja właśnie wróciła i już możesz zaczynać. - Dobra, już idę. - trenerka wstała i poprawiwszy ubranie, weszła na pole bitwy, na którym po przeciwnej stronie czekał już Roark. - No, powodzenia. - Lukrecja, zasiadłszy na trybunach, posłała dziewczynie szczery gest i uśmiechnęła się. - Tym razem o odznakę węgla miasta Oreburgh będzie walczyć Kara z Twinleaf Town, a będzie walczyć z liderem sali kamiennej Sinnoh, Roarkiem! Walka będzie trwać do pokonania obu Pokemonów jednej ze stron walczących, a w razie remisu to lider zadecyduje, czy walka zostanie powtórzona czy też osoba wyzywająca zdobędzie odznakę! - chłopak nieco przekręcił frazę, ale popatrzył na kuzyna i przyjaciółkę. - Tak więc, zaczynajcie! - Dalej Piplup! - z Pokeballa pożyczonego od Honoraty wyskoczył Pokemon pingwin i wylądował nieco zdezorientowany na ziemi. - Do boju... Tyranitar! - z Pokeballa lidera wyszedł wielki, zielony dinozaur, który donośnie zaryczał. - O-oooo ku*wa... - Karze prawie oczy wyszły na widok przeciwnika i spojrzała na równie przerażonego Piplupa. - L-lodowy Promień! Przez swoje gabaryty, Tyranitar miał trudność z uniknięciem promienia i został przymrożony do podłoża, co nie pozbawiło go możliwości ataku, dzięki czemu naładował Hiper Promień, który natychmiast poleciał w stronę Pokemona pingwina. Piplup mimo strachu przed przeciwnikiem, nie dał się omamić i ze zgrabnością godną Pokemona koordynatorki uniknął promienia, który uderzył w głaz rozwalając go na mniejsze kawałeczki. Dzięki ładowaniu Hiper Promienia, Tyranitar wydostał się z lodu, jednak nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć przeciwnika. - Gdzie on... - Teraz Piplup! Hydro Pompa! Ni stąd ni zowąd nad Tyranitarem pojawił się ów Pokemon i strzelił prosto w przeciwnika silnym strumieniem wody, który, z racji słabości typu kamiennego nad wodnym, zadał mu sporo obrażeń i spowodował upadek. Następnie Pokemon pingwin zręcznie unikał zamachów czy to łapą czy ogonem Pokemona giganta, równocześnie atakując go Bąbelkowym Promieniem. Kiedy tylko Tyranitar wstał i zaczął ładować Hiper Promień, Piplup pojawił się tuż przed nim i wystrzelił sporą wiązkę Hydro Pompy, prosto w brzuch przeciwnika, tym samym wywalając go na plecy. Hiper Promień zdążył się jednak naładować, kiedy Pokemon dinozaur upadł i trafił prosto w sufit budynku częściowo go rozwalając, a jego fragmenty spadły prosto na Tyranitara. - Ty..Tyranitar?! - lider wbiegł na pole bitwy i razem z Piplupem zaczęli odkopywać Pokemona. - Tyranitar niezdolny do dalszej walki, więc pierwszą rundę wygrywa Kara! - Marcepan rzucił okiem jak mężczyzna chowa swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa i odwrócił się w stronę trybun. - Ej, ale od kiedy Piplup zna Hydro Pompę? - Jakiś czas temu ją ujawnił. - Honorata wzruszyła ramionami. - Huh, będzie trudnej niż myślałem... Ale, dalej Rampardos! - tym razem po stronie Roarka pojawił się jego główny Pokemon, z którym bohaterowie mieli już styczność przy bramie do miasta. - Jeszcze trochę Piplup! Lodowy Promień! - Pokemon pingwin strzelił prosto z dzioba białą wiązką. - Nie tym razem! Miotacz Płomieni! Oba ataki zderzyły się, ale to Miotacz Płomieni okazał się silniejszy i przebijając się przez lód uderzył w Piplupa. Niestety, Pokemon pingwin z racji bycia Pokemonem wodnym, praktycznie nie otrzymał żadnych obrażeń od ognia. Piplup jednak dość niecelnie użył Bąbelkowego Promienia, a Rampardos, w odróżnieniu od Tyranitara, był szybszy i umiejętnie unikał ataków przeciwnika. Kiedy Pokemon pingwin kolejny raz wziął za mocny zamach głową i nie trafił sobie Hydro Pompą, Pokemon dinozaur zaszedł go od tyłu i całą siłą natarł na niego Super Taranem, wbijając przeciwnika w skałę. Nim kurz opadł, było już wiadome, że to był decydujący cios. - Piplup niezdolny do dalszej walki, tym samym Roark wygrywa rundę drugą! - chłopak ogłosił wynik, nieco kaszląc od kurzu. - Uh.. powrót Piplup.. - Kara skrzywiła się i z ukosa spojrzała na Honoratę, po czym odrzuciła jej Pokeballa. - Wybacz.. - Ej, i tak radził sobie lepiej niż mogłam sobie to wyobrażać. - koordynatorka pochwyciła w locie Pokeballa i mocno ścisnęła. - Dobra.. Dalej Turtwig! - teraz z pełnoprawnie należącego do Kary Pokeballa wyskoczył Pokemon trawiasty i stanął hardo przed dużo większym od siebie przeciwnikiem. - Ostry Liść! - Miotacz Płomieni! ~*~ Podczas gdy walka między Roarkiem a Karą trwała w najlepsze, Sven zdążył uciec ojcu i dobiegł do pokoju, do którego zmierzał. Było to wielkie laboratorium, przepełnione stołami, mikroskopami, oraz tym co najbardziej interesowało chłopaka - specjalna maszyna, służąca do wybudzania Pokemonów ze skamielin. Dzieciak włożył Stary Bursztyn do odpowiedniej maszyny i zamknął drzwiczki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł przy panelu kontrolnym i powciskał wszystkie odpowiednie guziki. Po chwili maszyna zaczęła pracować, a Sven zaśmiał się. - Ha! Brat miał rację! To dział... - Sven, co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?! - wten do pomieszczenia wbiegł zdyszany John wraz z ochroną i spojrzał przerażony na pracującą maszynę. - O-oo nie... Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, drzwiczki maszyny otworzyły się i ukazały w pełnej okazałości Pokemona, który wyglądem przypominał szarego pterodaktyla z fioletową błoną skrzydeł. - Aeroooooo.... ~*~ - Dalej Turtwig, ponów Burzę Liści! - Miotacz Płomieni szybko! Pokemon Kary dzięki atakom trawiastym szybko dał Rampardosowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma szans, a przy pomocy serii Ostrych Liści, Turtwig opanował Burzę Liści, która sprawiała Pokemonowi Roarka jeszcze większe problemy. Mimo, iż Rampardos był stosunkowo szybki i parokrotnie zderzył się z przeciwniczką Super Taranem albo Taranem Zen, to i tak Turtwig była od niego pięć razy szybsza i rekompensowała mu swoje obrażenia w postaci Ostrego Liścia lub Burzy Liści. Tym razem nie było inaczej i liście w zaskakujący sposób uniknęły Miotacza Płomieni i pełnią siły uderzyły w Pokemona dinozaura. Pokemon trenerki wykorzystał jego dezorientację i natarł na niego Akcją prosto w brzuch. Mimo iż nie był to specjalnie silny atak, Rampardos, po dość wyczerpującej walce, zachwiał się i upadł nieprzytomny. - Rampardos niezdolny do dalszej walki, tym samym całe starcie wygrywa Kara! - Marcepan wykrzyknął już nieco ochrypłym głosem i razem z Honoratą oraz Lukrecją zaczął klaskać. - Gratuluję wspaniałej walki oraz wygranej. - lider schowawszy Rampardosa do Pokeballa podszedł do Kary, która dziękowała Turtwigowi za walkę i schowała ją do Pokeballa. - Proszę, oto twoja odzn... Wten z góry doszedł przeraźliwy huk i spora część sufitu spadła na pole bitwy, szczęśliwie unikając lidera oraz trenerkę. Nad dziurą w dachu unosił się szary, ptakopodobny stwór. - T-tooo-ooo... - koordynatorka będąc gotową zemdleć, złapała się mocno Lukrecji, która również mocno złapała się poręczy z trybun. - A-aerodactyl! - Marcepan aż zdjął czapkę i cofnął się do kuzyna oraz Kary. - AEROOOOOO! - Pokemon pterodaktyl wydał z siebie przeraźliwy skrzek i ruszył na bohaterów będących na polu bitwy ładując Giga Wstrząs. - WSZYSCY NA ZIEMIĘ!! Lider zdążył złapać Marcepana oraz Karę i paść z nimi na podłoże, a sekundę później w praktycznie to samo miejsce uderzył Aerodactyl... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Oreburgha. ** Okazuje się, że przejście jest zamknięte, ale dzięki Onixowi, dostają się do tunelu. * Bohaterowie ponownie spotykając Lukrecję. ** Lukrecja objawia Buizela, który ukazuje znanie Strumienia Wody. * Cała czwórka poznaje Roarka i jego Rampardowa. ** Okazuje się, że Marcepan i Roark są kuzynami. * Lukrecja walczy z Roarkiem i wygrywa. ** Lider objawia Geodude i Onixa. *** Geodude objawia Walec, Ukrytą Siłę i Seismiczny Wstrząs, a Onix Trzaśnięcie i Skrzek. *** Buizel Lukrecji objawia Wodną Broń i Wodny Puls, a Starly Powietrzny As. * Kara walczy z Roarkiem i wygrywa. ** Lider objawia Tyranitara. *** Tyranitar objawia Hiper Promień, a Rampardos Super Tarana, Tarana Zen i Miotacz Płomieni. *** Piplup Honoraty objawia Hydro Pompę, a Turtwig Kary uczy się Burzy Liści. * Bohaterowie zostają zaatakowani przez Aerodactyla. Debiuty Ludzi * Roark Pokemonów * Onix * Buizel * Rampardos * Geodude * Tyranitar * Aerodactyl Wystąpili Ludzi *''Kara'' *''Honorata'' *''Marcepan'' * Górnicy *''Lukrecja'' * Roark * Naukowcy * John * Sven * Ochrona sali Oreburgh Pokemony *''Turtwig'' (Kary) *''Shinx'' (Kary) *''Piplup'' (Honoraty) *''Chimchar'' (Marcepana) * Onix (górników) *''Starly'' (Lukrecji) *''Buizel'' (Lukrecji) * Rampardos (Roarka) * Onix (Roarka) * Geodude (Roarka) * Tyranitar (Roarka) * Aerodactyl (dziki)